United We Stand
by The Girl With The Broken Smile
Summary: The rain was crimson as blood, washing over everything...A total of two people are deceased due to trampling...By the next day, both the scientific community and the magical community were in an uproar...


United We Stand

Disclaimer (that stands for as long as this fan fiction story does): I do not own Harry Potter.

(AN) Revised and rewritten, here is the fruit of my labor, sorry that it takes so long for me to write anything.

Chapter One- Endings

London, England, 2025

The unexpected rain fell steadily with force baffling to weather forecasters nation-wide. It poured down on the streets, nearly flooding them. It soaked the ground, and anything else that was caught out doors. A new mother ran down the street towards a taxicab. Her child was wailing in her arms, and the taxi was still far away. Cursing at the weather, and her mind clouded with thoughts of getting dry, she tripped on a tree root, landing on her back with her child on top of her. She started to break down and cry as the taxi drove away, tempted by the lure of rich-looking passengers, and too impatient to wait. Willing to give it one more try, she pulled herself up and leaned against a nearby tree, taking comfort in its sturdiness. She took a long steady breath, and closed her eyes to relax. The rain fell harder, but seemed warmer.

She opened her eyes.

The rain was crimson as blood, washing over everything. It fell in great streams, buckets of red warmth crowding the sky and drenching anything in its path; flowing over rooftops and streets, draining down faces. People had started screaming and running for cover. They acted hectically, and the young woman fainted, her child quietly whimpering beside her.

Around the city the strange precipitation terrified the people. They huddled under ledges, dashed for public buildings, only caring for themselves. Mob mentality took control. The ones who moved slowly were quickly trampled, and some dogs left barking next to posts. They stood in the shelter of buildings, and waited.

-

"A total of two people are deceased due to trampling, leaving one baby orphaned due to the strange percipitation that fell from the sky for exactly one day. From 11:30 Am on May 3rd to 11:30 AM on May 4th. No possible explanation for this mysterious phenomenon has been found, but scientists are researching possibilities. In other news, Micheal Jackson…"

**-**

"Two people. TWO DAMN PEOPLE! What the hell is going on here, and you'd better have a damn good answer for me!"

If any of the congregation did, none made a move to announce it. They gave blank faces, some nervously shuffling their feet. The majority wore white lab coats, but some wore suites. Of the twenty people there, 2 wore casual clothing, streaked with red. The weather had affected everyone, and here was proof.

One man that stood to the side was glancing at a collection of papers. He carried results from test performed on the liquid, and satellite pictures of England at the time. He glanced at the man at front, and felt a wave of agitation wash over him. This man acted as if he was ordering around an army. Taking a look at the skinny, meager looking men around him he chuckled to himself. An army, that's a laugh.

The man at front made a move to start yelling again, when the scientist with the papers decided to speak up.

"We tested the liquid and I must say, our conclusion may be one not to be widely spread by the media. If the public knew what had actually been falling on them, well, many questions would be raised that may be impossible to answer. The liquid is indeed blood, but none that could be used to track down anybody. The blood type of all the samples we took is unsteady, and changes inconsistently and constantly. As for any trace of any owner, we were unable to isolate any DNA in the blood.

Now, as for how we suddenly had blood pouring on all of England, there I can offer no answers. On the weather maps and satellite pictures for England on May third, there was simply nothing. The skies in the picture were clear, not even a single cloud. The oddest part is, that although England had clear skies, directly around land, clouds were formed on the water, creating what today was supposed to be like all outside of England."

The silence that had begun when the man began to speak seemed to echo now, reverberating off the walls until it seemed like nothing else would ever exist.

Then someone sneezed.

A dull roar started to take over the room. People with puzzled faces, others conferring with each other. Many had questions, none a theory. The man at the front simply looked angry and set out to make some inquiries of his own.

The man that spoken sighed as he realized the amount of questions he was going to be asked. He scanned the crowd for a woman, one of his colleagues, but she was nowhere to be seen. He smiled at her actions, more than this assembly was going to be kept awake tonight by the troubling events.

-

The street lights flicked on one at a time on a mostly quiet suburban street, as the day darkened into night. Rambunctious laughter could be heard coming from a house that flashed from the light of a television, yelling from another. There was a large building near the end of the street where it met the busier feeder street, though at this time of night, both streets were empty. The heavy doors to the building swung shut as a figure walked hurriedly out. A cat hissed at the passing figure, then ran and hid behind a bush when they hissed back. As the street gradually grew brighter the woman walking briskly down the street was unveiled. She was tall and slender, and she walked with seemingly inhuman grace for her speed. Her face grew panicked and troubled as the doors to the building reopened, and a voice called, "Ms. McDonald? Ms. McDonald!" In one fluid motion she stripped off the lab coat, leaving it laying on the ground, and pounced, baring her teeth. As the cheetah sped off down the street, the man the voice belonged to walked to wear the woman had left the coat. As he picked it up he muttered, "I'll be waiting at home then, miss".

-

By the next day, both the scientific community and the magical community were in an uproar.

-

(AN)I like this better than my first attempt at this story, much better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for more.


End file.
